Getting a Life
by ejb2987
Summary: After the girls tell him he needs to get a life one too many times Chris decides to take their advice. As he gets busier and busier the girls try to find out what exactly he is doing. SLASH. Changed rating due to small sex stuff at the end, not that bad b
1. Gay?

Getting a Life

Chapter 1: Gay?

Summary: After the girls tell him he needs to get a life one to many times Chris decides to take their advice. As he gets busier and busier the girls try to find out what exactly he is doing.

Warnings: This does take place in season six. I will try to make it follow the original stories, but there will be some changes. This story starts during thee episode Witchstock. Later on there might be some Slash, so if you don't like these types of stories…sorry I do.

"How many times have I told you men are utensils, you use em, wash em, and then throw them in a drawer until you need them again?" The sisters rolled there eyes at this. It was just their Grams entering one of her male bashing rants. What caught their attention was a laughter entering the room. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the young whitelighter who was leaning against the door.

"That's funny, I always felt the same way about women." Giving the older lady a pointed look. At this comment Grams mouth opened and shut in silent rage. While Piper looked very amused at the way her Grams had reacted. Phoebe on the other hand did not know how to react to this; she did not like the idea of women being used that way.

Chris suddenly turned to Phoebe and with mischievous look said "Don't worry Phoebe I don't have as many utensils in my drawer as you do." At this Piper and even Grams laughed. Phoebe on the other hand just sent Chris a look that could kill. Phoebe opened her mouth to make a snide remark when Leo entered the room and said "Quit. Do you hear that." Every one stopped talking and automatically heard a weird noise. Piper asked "Where is that coming from?"

Chris slowly walked to the wall and put his head to the wall. He turned to the others and said "I think it's in the wall." Just when he finished the wall cracked.

The sisters were back and everything was fine now. The ooze demon was vanquished and he came out pretty much ahead. He had gotten one over on Grams the notoriously suspicious ghost from his time would have already figured out who he was. This Grams for some reason was easier to fool. He learned that the trick was to keep her off balance with little comments like the utensil thing.

Another thing that went his way was seeing Paige embarrass Leo in the kitchen. That was worth all the times Leo had been on his case since he had sent him to Valhalla.

All he had to do was survive the rest of the day. Keep Grams busy until the girls sent her up there and once that happened he was free to go hunt some demons. That was an unforeseen bonus to the girls figuring out he was only half whitelighter, they had no problem with him hunting demons on his own. Well, he was pretty sure they wouldn't if they knew he was hunting demons on his free time.

He was just about to orb to P3 when a voice stopped him. "Hey Newbie can I have a word with you?" Chris turned around knowing that this was not good. When Grams pulled you aside to talk to you it usually meant that she knew something.

Chris sighed and said "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to say that even though it is obvious that you don't have the experience to warrant you being assigned to the Charmed Ones, you did well today. You kept together and had some really good ideas."

Chris was shocked he had never heard of Grams just coming up and giving someone a complement. What was she up to? "Thanks, I think." Chris said with a confused look.

"On another note, I have been watching you from up there. You need to stop working so hard. Besides the fact that you haven't given the girls a break for a long time, you shouldn't be hunting demons by yourself. Some of the demons I've seen you go after by yourself you shouldn't have been able to vanquish without the Charmed Ones so you are obviously a very strong witch. Now I won't tell the sister your little secret, if you do me a favor and try to get a life."

Chris's mouth opened and shut. He was shocked, this was far from the first time someone had told him that since he had come back from the future. The sisters had been telling him to get a life since he had gotten here. With so many people telling him to get a life he had to wonder if they were right. "Fine I'll try to relax and get a life."

"That's all I'm asking. Oh and Chris I will be watching you no more than to vanquishes by yourself per week, okay?"

"Only two?"

Grams didn't answer him just gave him a dirty look and turned around.

With a sigh he orbed to P3.

The club was already getting busy and Chris was almost ready. He had spent the rest of the day shopping with the little money he had brought from the future without bringing the governments suspicions. He had walked from store to store looking for some club clothes that he would actually wear. It didn't help that most of these stores were not there in the future.

He looked at himself in the small mirror in his little room in the back of the club. He was wearing some tight blue jeans with a tight emerald silk shirt. He had to admit that this shirt brought out his eyes. Well, enough staring time to get out there and 'Get A Life'.

The club was mildly busy. He spotted the sisters sitting at the bar and walked over to them. Paige gave him a cat call, while Piper asked why he was dressed.

"Well, when your Grams told me to get a life, I thought I should take her advice considering that she's dead and has a larger social life than I do." Phoebe and Paige laughed at that while Piper couldn't believe that Grams would be that rude.

"So how did you like your first meeting with Grams." Phoebe asked.

"Oh please, that old gal is easy to handle all you have to do is keep her off balance."

Piper smiled and said "Is that why you said women were like utensils?" Phoebe perked up at this question waiting for Chris's answer, while Paige had a confused look on her face.

"Partially, Hey Ben I'll have a coke." Saying the last part to the bar tender who had just walked up.

"What do you mean by partially?" Piper asked

Chris gave her a smile and said "Well, women in my life tend to not last that long, and I don't really have a need for them anyways."

"Then what about Bianca did you have any need for her." Paige teased him.

Chris gave her a dirty look and said "She was the only one and if you didn't notice she didn't last either."

"Ahhh, Chris you can't give up on love." Phoebe said with obvious sympathy in her voice. Chris gave her an exasperated look and said "I have not given up on love just women." Chris tried to keep from smiling while the sisters got a confused look on their faces.

While the sisters were wondering what Chris meant by this comment, Chris started scouting out the club. His eyes stopped on a guy who was staring at him. He was blond with blue eyes, a slim build and clothes that made him look hot as hell.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of his face to draw back his face. "What do you mean by that?" Chris just gave her a look and said "figure it out." Just then the man walked up and said "Hi my names Derrick." Piper gave him an annoyed look and said "Hello, we're talking here." Chris ignored her and said "Chris." Derrick extended an arm towards Chris and said "want to dance?" Chris smiled at him and said "I'd love to."

"Our whitelighters gay, why didn't we know our whitelighter was gay?" Paige asked while watching as Chris put his arms around Derrick and they started to dance.

"Well, technically he's bi I guess; after all he did have Bianca." Piper said while staring at Chris.

They watched as Chris started to grind against Derrick. "Wow that's HOT."

"Okay guys stop drooling over our whitelighter." Piper said hitting Phoebe on the arm.

Chris and Derrick after dancing a few songs decided to sit a few songs. They ordered a few drinks. "You know you're really good looking Chris." Chris blushed and looks down. "Thanks "he mumbled. Derrick smiled at the embarrassment of the young man and said "No for real, I want to take some pictures of you." Chris smiled and said "What."

Derrick smiled at Chris's confusion and said "Well, I take photographs for large companies like Hanes; Fruit of the Loom, and also Calvin Cline (don't know if I spelled that right). I have a photo shoot tomorrow for Hanes I can show them a picture of you right now and show them it and most likely get you in the shoot if you want me to."

Chris took a moment to think about it and was reminded of all the times someone had told him to get a life. "Sure I'd love to. Follow me; you can take pictures of me in the back alley real quick."

They went to the alley and started to take some pictures of Chris. Derrick smiled and said "I was right you're great. Here meet me at this address tomorrow at seven am." He leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips.

Later that night Chris was laying down on the couch in the office of P3 and thought maybe getting a life won't be that bad after all.

To Be Continued…


	2. Photoshoot

Chapter 2: Photo-shoot

Chris could not believe he was going to actually go to this photo-shoot. He didn't come back in time to have a job or have fun, he had come back in time to save Wyatt and that was all. After all he didn't want to change the time line that much and he was definitely going to change the future if there are pictures of him in the past.

At least that is what the logical part of him kept on saying. Every other part of him kept on screaming at him to live a little. So that was why he was entering this building getting ready to model underwear of all things. Just like him to skip right over regular clothes and go straight down to the draws.

Chris had entered the elevator and pressed the top button. It was a weird location for a photo-shoot it was on the roof of a fifty story sky scraper. Then again Chris knew absolutely nothing about the fashion industry, after all in his time you wore what ever you could find. There was no going to the malls and buying the fancy shirts and expensive jeans.

Chris was brought out of his gloomy thoughts when the elevator stopped and opened to the roof. Chris let out a gasp. He was staring at one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The roof had a perfect view of the bridge, and in this light it almost glowed. No wonder they were having the photo-shoot there.

Before Chris could even think about what he should do next he was grabbed from behind by Derrick and was dragged to the dressing rooms. "Thank god you're here the other guy that was supposed to model today hasn't shown up so guess what you're it." Chris was shocked he couldn't do this by himself he had thought that he would be taking pictures with many people. "Don't worry you'll be fine. We'll start off with the lounge wear and then down grade to a wife beater and boxers. Then we will take some pictures of you in boxer-briefs and to rap it up we'll take some pictures of you in the trunks (kind of like boxer-briefs accept shorter)." That didn't help calm Chris down at all.

Chris was about to say that he couldn't do this when Derrick started to beg him. "Please Chris I really need you to do this. I need to give them their photos tomorrow and I have no other model but you. Please I'll do anything!!!"

At this Chris smiled and said "Okay but you have to take me out to diner. Oh and it has to be somewhere good too." Derrick smiled and gave Chris a quick kiss and said thank you. He gave Chris a pair of light blue sweats with a grey stripe down the middle and said "Put these on and then we'll get started." With that said he left the room so fast that Chris didn't even know how he had gotten suckered into this.

God was he cold, being seven in the morning with no shirt on and a few stories up was not the best idea he had ever had. He was sitting on the edge of the roof with a coffee cup and a news paper pretending to be reading while Derrick was taking pictures of him, only stopping sometimes to tell Chris to lift his head a little or to lower the newspaper.

Thirty minutes later and three roles of film later Derrick finally stopped. "Damn. You're a natural." Chris blushed under the praise. Derrick grinned and said "okay here go change into these." Handing him a pair of Dark green boxers and a green muscle shirt. "Once you're done go down one floor and meet me in apartment 894." Chris did as he was told and changed into the boxers and shirt. He looked at himself and was shocked at the way the shirt brought out his eyes. Shaking his head he left the changing room and went to join Derrick in the apartment.

Derrick took these pictures in the small kitchen. Another thirty minutes later and Derrick was telling him to change into a pair of black boxer-briefs. Chris was embarrassed to say the least. There he was lying on the couch while Derrick was taking pictures of him from above. What made it worse was that Chris kept on noticing Derrick would stop taking pictures and just stare at him. This part of the shoot took forty-five minutes.

When Derrick said he was done with this part Chris knew what was coming next and dreaded it. Derrick only smiled at his nervousness and gave him the small black trunks and a black silk shirt. Chris was shocked he didn't know he was going to have a shirt with the trunks. "Leave the shirt unbuttoned. Oh and it is coming off later on in the shoot."

Chris was changing when he heard the call from Piper. Shit what the hell did she need now? He quickly stuck his head out of the changing room and told Derrick that he was going to the bathroom. With that done he closed the door and orbed.

Piper was frustrated. She had all this work to do and no one to look after Wyatt. Phoebe was getting ready and then would be leaving to her job, and Paige couldn't do it because she was at her temp job. So she was resorting to her last choice. "Chris!!! Get down here right now." She stopped yelling when she heard the familiar jingle coming from behind her. She turned around to see Chris form out of the orbs. "What do you want Piper."

Piper couldn't answer him all she could do was open and close her mouth. There was her whitelighter wearing a black silk shirt unbuttoned showing off an impressive six pack. And a pair of black shorts that were so short that they only went an inch or two down the leg. When she finally could speak again she said "Did I interrupt something?"

Chris finally noticing what he was wearing blushed and said "Yes you did." Piper laughed and said "With a certain blonde hunk?" Chris turned an even darker red and mumbled something. Piper laughed and said "Huh what couldn't hear you?" Chris sighed and said a little louder "Yes." Piper started to say something when she heard someone beside her say "WOW" Chris and Piper turned to see Phoebe standing in the doorway staring at Chris.

Much to Chris's discomfort Phoebe yelled "Paige come here you have got to see this." Paige orbed into the room and said to Phoebe "what do you want I'm going to be late." Phoebe didn't bother saying anything she just pointed to Chris. Paige turned around and froze when she saw Chris.

A few awkward minutes passed before anyone said anything. Paige finally asked why Chris was dressed like that. Piper piped in and said "oh apparently I interrupted him from a certain blonde hunk." Paige just stood there while Phoebe got a dirty smile on her face trying to imagine her whitelighter and the hunk from last night going at it. Chris turned to Piper and said "Since you obviously don't need anything I'm leaving." With that he orbed out.

Piper tried to stop him but he was already gone. She let out a sigh and said "Now who is going to watch Wyatt?"

Chris orbed back into the apartment and got back to business. Derrick took pictures of him standing up with his arms above his head holding a bar. They continued this was for around ten minutes until Derrick told Chris to remove the shirt.. Chris having lost his humility took it off without any protest. Derrick wet Chris's hair and then sprayed Chris's chest with water making it look like Chris was sweating. After another forty minutes of taking pictures. The shoot was over.

Derrick gave him his money and said "See it wasn't that bad was it?"

Chris laughed and said "Oh you owe me so much." Chris paused before saying "you can pick me up at eight." He gave Derrick a quick kiss and went to the changing room. When he was in there he opened the envelope that contained his money and was shocked to see four thousand and five hundred dollars. Chris smiled and thought maybe it wasn't that bad after all.


	3. Not that Bad After All

Chapter 3: Not that bad after all

Chris had a dick feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what was wrong with him; all he was doing was going on another date with Derrick. Okay it would be their fifth date in as many days, but Derrick had told him to dress up tonight because they would be going somewhere fancy.

So of course he had decided to spend most of the day shopping to prepare for his special night. He had dragged Paige along with him…well he didn't really drag along as much as she had insisted on going with him once she knew what he was doing.

/Flashback/

He just woken up and finished getting ready for the day when he heard a loud voice yelling for him in a very annoyed voice. There could only be one person who could be calling him with that pissed of voice, Piper. He sighed and orbed to the manor attic. He arrived to an attic in chaos, fireballs where flying everywhere. The attic was slightly overcrowded due to the fact that there where fifteen giant demons in the room.

Piper was in front of Wyatt freezing any fireball that flew their way, while trying to explode as many demons as she could. Piper though wasn't having that much luck with that since the demons seemed to be immune to her powers. Phoebe was also busy fighting off four demons at the same time. She successfully killed three demons by sending their fireballs back at them. Paige on the other hand was having trouble. Unlike the other sisters she had way too many demons to take care of to do much else then orb from place to place.

Chris guessed that was why they had called him. Raising his hand he sent three of the eight demons surrounding Paige into a wall, by pure luck one of the demons was impaled on a broken table leg when he fell to the floor successfully vanquishing it. Four of the now seven demons decided to turn their attention to Chris. Chris would have actually been in trouble if it wasn't for his telepathy, which allowed him to know what the demons where going to do before they did it.

Chris dodged a badly aimed fireball and threw his hand up and sent out a thick green beam that hit a demon straight in the chest instantly incinerating it. When he had finished that he caught up a stray thought from behind him and turned to see one of Phoebe's demons throwing a fireball at him. He raised his hand to his mouth and blew. Ice shot from his mouth extinguishing the fireball and freezing the demon solid at the same time. He turned to one of his three remaining demons and shot another green beam at it once again hitting its target the demon turned to dust.

At that second one of the demons noticing that it was out powered decided that it was time to flee while it still had the chance. Chris recognizing this raised his hand to his mouth and froze it. After that Chris was fed up of this little game and decided to end it. He gestures to an a broken table leg and quickly impaled the last demon, all while his other hand had sent the frozen demon into the other frozen demon shattering them both.

Chris smiled and looked around and saw that everyone was watching him including the remaining demons. Before the sisters or Chris could vanquish them they all teleported out of the attic. The sister didn't even notice this they were to busy staring at the man from the future.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Piper yelled "Leo!!!"

Chris not wanting to see his father and current tormentor was furious and said "What the hell are you doing?" As soon as he had finished this White orbs started to form into Leo who asked "What do you girls need?" in a pleasant voice.

Leo looked at the room with confusion, there had obviously been a demon attack but no one looked hurt so why did they call him. He turned his attention back to the girls who where still staring at Chris. Now Leo's curiosity was rising to unbearable heights. Finally tired of the silence Leo yelled "What is going on hear?" Piper was the first on to break out of her stupor and asked Leo "Do you know how powerful our little whitelighter is?"

"No why? How powerful are you Chris?"

Seeing everyone staring at him was not helping his nerves at all, he finally stuttered out "Not that powerful at all, I mean my brother is way more powerful than me." At this the sister's jaws had dropped. Leo not knowing how powerful Chris was ignored that comment and asked Chris "What are your powers anyways?"

Chris sighed and started to tell them "There are the basic whitelighter powers like orbing and glamour, then there are my witch powers which are telekinesis, telepathy, ice breath, and incineration." Finished he stood there waiting for them to overreact. To his surprise Leo only said "ohh" with a shocked look on his face. The girls seemed to be in an equal amount of shock.

Chris knowing a break when he saw one decided this was his chance to get out of there he said "Well if you guys don't need me anymore I guess I'll be going." Before he even had the chance to orb Phoebe had stopped him with an inquisition on where he was going. When he had responded the mall Paige had responded with feminine glee and said she would give him a ride to the mall and of course go with him.

/End of Flashback/

So that is how he had ended up in his new apartment modeling his new clothes to Paige. When they had first gotten there it was obvious that Paige was shocked that he had moved out of P3 and into such a nice apartment. The apartment was very upper class filled with expensive furniture. If this hadn't gotten Paige suspicious there was the fact that Chris had almost spent four thousand dollars on the clothes he had bought. He was able to pay for this due to the fact that he had five other Photo-shoots with Derrick each one paying more and more money. Apparently after people saw his first pictures he had become very popular.

Chris stared at his reflection in the mirror He was wearing perfectly fitting black slacks along with a tight sleeveless green shirt (that matched his eyes) and a slightly darker green jacket. Finally getting up the nerve he turned to Paige and with a nervous look asked "How do I look?"

Paige gave him a smile and said "You are drop dead gorgeous." When she had finished the sentence there was a nock on his door. Chris turned to Paige in a panic and said "That's Derrick you've got to get out of here. Orb. ORB" Without saying a word Paige orbed out of the apartment. Chris quickly answered the door where Derrick just stood there staring at him. Chris laughed and said "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me." Derrick smiled and leaned into him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Before they knew what was happening the door was closed and there clothes were flying everywhere.

The next thing Chris knew he was lying naked on his bed with a grinning Derrick over him. Derrick gave him a kiss and gave what last naughty grin before he started to kiss his way down Chris's body. Chris let out a small gasp when Derrick took him into his mouth.

/P3/

Piper, Leo and Paige were sitting at the bar when a very excited Phoebe walked over carrying a magazine. She yelled over the music "Guess what guys I figured out what Chris does when he isn't hunting demons or bothering us. " Piper, Paige, and Leo all yelled out at the same time "What?"

To their shock Phoebe raised up the magazine to show them the front cover. There for the whole world to see was Chris his hair falling into his eyes, his chest exposed showing off his glistening abs and wearing the pair of underwear they had seen him in the other day.

/Chris's Apartment. Morning/

Chris woke up in Derricks arms and couldn't help but smile when memories of the previous day came rushing into his head. Maybe his stay in the past wouldn't be that bad after all.

The End. Hope you guys liked it


End file.
